Pom Poms
by lupiscisis
Summary: —Sam, siempre molestas al pobre chico —Es que él me provoca con sus pompones Historia Blam, un tanto AU.


**Nada de esto me pertenece, todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de **_**Ryan Murphy y de la cadena Fox. La historia tampoco es mía, ya que solo la estoy adaptando de la original creada por Annie del tumblr stoopidlamb. Gracias Annie, espero te guste como quedo. Y por último, la canción es de los Jonas Brothers. **_

_**Ahora sí, los dejo para que lean.**_

_**Que lo disfruten.**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Pom Poms**

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Lindo uniforme, Anderson!

― ¡Cállate, Evans! ―gritó Blaine, con las mejillas coloradas y caminando más rápido hasta su clase y siendo más torpe de lo que usualmente era.

Sam Evans era el vocalista de la banda ''The Rogue'', y no sólo eso, era el típico chico bien parecido y a quien todas las mamás quisieran tener de hijo. Por lo que no era de extrañar que tuviera su pequeño grupo de fans y estas lo siguieran por toda la escuela.

Decían que su voz hacía que su piel se pusiera de gallina y cuando sonreía provocaba miles de accidentes al ser un distractor en potencia. Aquellos ojos verdes hipnotizaban a cualquiera que se le atravesara

Sumando a eso el hecho que era sénior y estaba por graduarse, la popularidad del joven era impresionante; no existía persona en la escuela McKinley que no supiera su nombre o quién era.

―Sam, siempre molestas al pobre chico ―reía Puck, uno de los tantos amigos de Sam

―No, no… ―se carcajeó con su amigo―. Él es quien me provoca con sus pompones.

Los chicos de la banda rieron mientras seguían con la mirada al chico de rizos que parecía ofuscado y levantaba el pompón que se le había caído segundos antes. Sam chifló por lo bajo haciendo que Blaine saltara y tirara de nueva cuenta el pompón rojo con blanco. Puck y Sam se rieron con fuerza y chocaron cincos mientras Blaine desaparecía de su vista.

Blaine respiró tranquilamente cuando estuvo lejos de las burlas. Este era su segundo año y desde que entró a la escuela decidió estar en el equipo de animación, favorecido por una sorprendente flexibilidad y una voz gruesa que contrastaba con la de las chicas. Gimió con fuerza, dejándose caer en su asiento. Ese chico Sam era un cretino, desde el año pasado buscaba cualquier pretexto para molestarlo y llamarlo ''campanita''. Si, él había decidido decir que era gay y no hacía nada por ocultarlo, pero esa no era excusa para que lo molestara cada día de su maldita existencia.

La silla de al lado fue ocupada por Ryder, que sonreía ampliamente y parecía emocionado; incluso su cuerpo no podía estar quieto por la energía que intentaba contener y se agitaba ante la inquisitiva mirada de Blaine.

― ¿Estás bien, amigo?

― ¿Sabes qué ocurre mañana? ―preguntó a cambio.

Blaine sonrió ampliamente por primera vez en el día―. Es tu cumpleaños 17.

―Exactamente ―el rostro del chico parecía que iba a romperse por sonreír demasiado―. Y el sábado me permitieron hacer una fiesta en casa ―y continuó con voz pícara―. Cervezas, chicas y la banda más popular de la escuela accedió a tocar en ella.

Blaine palideció al instante. No deseaba estar a un metro de distancia Evans, y ahora llegaba su amigo a decirle que tendría que soportarlo durante la fiesta. Tampoco es que pudiese replicar, era el cumpleaños de Ryder y si él quería que The Rogue tocará, The Rogue tocaría hasta la madrugada. Hizo un amago de sonrisa, queriendo parecer entusiasmado y pensando en el martirio que estaría por venir ese día.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Ryder se ocupó de correr la voz por cada rincón y Blaine imaginó que ese día su casa estaría a reventar de personas desconocidas. Incluso podrían ir personas de otras escuelas y el chico ni en cuenta. Anderson suspiró cansado, arrastrando sus pies hasta el gimnasio en donde tendría su práctica aquel día.

Al entrar Tina corrió hasta su lado y batió las pestañas en repetidas ocasiones como si tuviera algo en el ojo; ella había desarrollado un enamoramiento con él desde el año pasado y parecía no darse cuenta cuáles eran sus preferencias, incluso aunque hablara de chicos con la morena, ella era lo suficientemente despistada para notarlo.

―Hola, Blaine ―saludó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Hey, Tina ―la maleta con su ropa comenzaba a ser molesta por lo que dejó caer al suelo y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabello―. ¿Ya llegó Kitty?

Kitty se estaba encargando del equipo de porristas, mientras la entrenadora Sylvester le hacía la vida imposible al comité de las próximas regionales, por prohibir el uso de cañones y antorchas en las rutinas.

―Sí, está junto a las chicas ― y señaló a la rubia de estatura pequeña―. La nueva coreografía es complicada, pero nada que tú no puedas hacer.

―Gracias, Tay Tay ―replicó con amabilidad antes de caminar hacia el grupo de mujeres en el centro de la cancha.

Kitty era una chica bajita con un largo cabello rubio que caía en ondas por su espalda y brillantes ojos azules. A pesar de su diminuta estatura, era una bomba en sí y muy mandona y perfeccionista… No es que fuera mala o una bruja por ser la líder de la escuadra, pero quería que McKinley se destacara por su equipo de animación.

Blaine adoraba a Kitty, ella era su mejor amiga desde la primaria y fue ella quién lo convenció de ser porrista. La rubia era sénior y, para desgracia del chico, compartía clases con su tormento personal, Sam

Ella estaba moviéndose al compás de una canción pegadiza que reconoció de inmediato: _Bubblegum bitch_. El rostro cansado fue reemplazado por la excitación de poder aprenderse de inmediato la coreografía. Tarareaba el ritmo e imitaba aquellos pasos extravagantes que su amiga había preparado.

― ¡Blaine! ―gritó, Kitty―. ¡Carga a Madison en el segundo coro! ¡Mezclen el principio de la rutina nueve con la tercera mientras él hace eso! ¡Mierda, Daisy! ¡Es un maldito split!

Blaine podía decir que la joven comenzaba a estresarse sin motivo alguno. Quería que las rutinas fueran aprendidas lo más rápido posible en caso de que tuvieran algún partido. A ella no le gustaba ensayar durante estos, sino más bien impresionar a los presentes con sus increíbles habilidades y su talento de líder nato.

A las seis de la tarde el grupo estaba cansado y sus cuerpos suplicaban descanso y una merecida ducha. ¡Y por fin la rubia se había apiadado de ellos! Blaine daba grandes inhalaciones para llenar sus pulmones y secaba el sudor de la frente con su toalla. Como siempre, Tina estaba ahí para ofrecerle una botella de agua fría y él no tenía corazón para decirle que ya traía una en su maleta.

Aceptó la bebida y justo al momento de llevarla a sus labios, los orbes de él tuvieron la desgracia de encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que lo miraban profundamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Sam viendo a las porristas entrenar? Porque estaba seguro que estaba ahí por ellas. Y tal parecía que no había sido el único que notó su presencia porque Kitty se acercó corriendo hasta las gradas para dar inicio a una conversación.

A Kitty le gustaba Sam

Tomó su pequeña maleta y sus pompones, con Tina pisándole los talones y salió del gimnasio antes de que su mejor amiga pudiera despedirse de él. Perfectamente ella podría pasar el resto de la tarde hablando con el rubio y olvidarse de los demás. Estaba seguro al cien por ciento que Kitty fue muy feliz en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Sam se encontraba ahí.

Y que ella formara de ese porcentaje de chicas que estaban tras los huesos de ese sujeto, enfermaba a Blaine. Ni siquiera en la merecida ducha pudo olvidar a su amiga junto al chico. Necesitaba dejarlo ir de una vez, antes de terminar irritado como de costumbre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::

**.**

― ¡Sam! ― Kitty sonreía mientras tomaba asiento en las gradas junto al chico.

―Kitty ―saludó, viendo discretamente al muchacho de rizos―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Excelente ―rió, tontamente―. ¿Viste nuestra rutina? ¿Qué te pareció?

Sam intentó ser amable, de verdad que lo intentó

―. Está bien.

La rubia no ocultó su rostro de desilusión, ante la falta de entusiasmo, pero en seguida le dio otra de esas deslumbrantes sonrisas.

―Escuché que cantarás en la fiesta de Ryder.

―Así parece.

Vio como Blaine salía con ese andar despreocupado y una joven que parecía un loro a su lado. El rubio frunció ligeramente el ceño. ¿La chica no se daba cuenta que Blaine era gay o tenían que dárselo por escrito y con un dibujo? Al parecer no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

― ¿Qué cantarás?

"Un poco de aquello y lo otro", pensó en responder, pero justo en ese momento, los pompones del Blaine se cruzaron por su campo de visión y tuvo la idea más descabellada del mundo y posiblemente la mejor que hubiera tenido en mucho tiempo.

― ¿Sabes? ―sonrió haciendo a la rubia hiperventilar por aire―. Tal vez haga una canción para tu equipo… Una que puedan usar para una competencia o algo así.

― ¡Eso sería asombroso! ―aquellos ojos azules brillaban con excitación y un rubor adornaba sus mejillas―. Podrías tocarla este sábado y nosotros haríamos la coreografía en base a eso ―besó su mejilla―. Tengo que irme pero espero verte por los pasillos. Adiós.

Bajó las gradas con un saltito gracioso y se encaminó fuera, irradiando una felicidad extrema. Por un momento el rubio se sintió culpable por ilusionar a la chica, y tuvo que recordarse que él no dijo nada comprometedor o algo que insinuara que quería más que una amistad. Sus manos se fueron a su cabello, alborotándolo y acto seguido, dejó salir un suspiro de cansancio.

Hacer una canción no era fácil. Primero una melodía, una letra, hacer que rimaran o sonara bien, si no quedaba, volver a hacer la melodía, probar varias veces hasta obtener un resultado decente. Además, debía ser del gusto general. ¿Qué estaba pensando cinco minutos atrás cuando dijo que tocaría una canción nueva en la fiesta de Ryder Lynn?

De su mochila sacó su vieja libreta donde hacía borradores de canciones. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, visualizando al muchacho de rizos con su uniforme de porrista y sus pompones, bailando al compás de la música. Pero enseguida la mente del chico divagó por otros lados menos inocentes y tuvo la primera línea de la canción:

_More to love when your hands are free_

_Baby put your pom poms down for me_

Esa parte lo hizo sonreír. Tal vez sería la primera vez en que una canción no fuera tan complicada de escribir.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.**

**.**

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era viernes por la noche. Blaine no sabía si arrancarse los rizos o las cejas… o ambas cosas. Definitivamente la idea de ir a la fiesta de Ryder no era de lo más atractiva.

Tenía la opción de no ir porque el día anterior había estado junto a él en todo momento. Mucha gente lo felicitó por los pasillos y cuando terminaron las clases, sus brazos cargaban un montón de regalos. Bromearon sobre lo popular que era por comer y ser gracioso cuando no era más que la verdad.

Blaine incluso fue a su casa para partir el pastel de chocolate que la señora Lynn había preparado con mucho amor. Aquello parecía no ser suficiente para su amigo, porque quería que estuviera presente en la fiesta.

Con cansancio, dejó caer su cuerpo en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada e inhalando con fuerza. ¿Por qué tenía que ser un amigo tan bueno? Y en medio de protestas y lamentaciones, se dejó vencer por el sueño.

El mundo de los sueños, el subconsciente más bien, trabaja de una forma tan extraña que Blaine no podía diferenciar si estaba dormido o despierto. Todo se sentía tan real y las manos que se deslizaban desde sus hombros hasta sus manos parecían estar realmente ahí.

Blaine estaba confundido porque conocía esas playeras que resaltarían en una multitud. El temor lo invadió mientras subía su mirada hasta el rostro del sujeto y unos brillantes ojos verdes lo miraban con estupefacción. Los dos no parecían dar crédito a lo que sucedía…

… Despertó.

Los rizos se le pegaban a su frente por el sudor y respiraba agitadamente. Revisó la hora en su celular para darse cuenta que eran las once. Gruñó porque si había dormido demasiado tiempo y tenía muchas horas para lamentarse en una fiesta.

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se levantó y arregló su cama para después ir a desayunar. Su madre, lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa mientras vertía jugo de naranja en su vaso. Por supuesto, para ella no pasó desapercibida el rostro angustiado de su hijo.

― ¿Qué va mal, cariño?

Blaine levantó sus ojos e intentó darle una sonrisa que murió en el intento.

―Hoy es la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ryder.

― ¿Y qué hay de malo con eso? ¿No deberías estar feliz? ―inquirió, confundida, tomando asiento frente a él.

―En teoría ―dio una mordida a su sándwich seguido de un trago al jugo―. Sam Evans estará ahí…

Ella estaba al tanto de la situación entre Blaine y Sam, por más que le había insistido a su hijo de ir a hablar con el director para arreglar la situación, él se había negado, alegando que era un problema de chicos y no pasaría a mayores.

―Blaine―suspiró―. ¿Por qué no lo ignoras y ya? La casa de los Lynn es grande y hay una enorme posibilidad de que no te lo topes, hijo.

El de cabello rizado rió amargamente

― Él es el encargado de la música ―replicó con la cabeza gacha.

Ante eso, la mujer no tuvo idea de qué decir para hacer sentir mejor a su pequeño. Estiró sus brazos para alcanzar las manos que descansaban en la mesa y las apretó tiernamente, obligándolo a que levantara la cara. Blaine bufo antes de buscar los ojos de su madre que estaban llenos de amor y paciencia.

―Tal vez es momento de que vayan resolviendo sus diferencias.

―Es imposible ―negó con la cabeza―. Nunca le he hecho nada y desde mi entrada a la escuela ha estado molestándome con sus burlas.

Entonces la madre de Blaine sonrió, teniendo de repente una idea―. Blaine, ¿qué hacen los niños de primaria cuando les gusta alguien?

El chico frunció el ceño, no sabiendo a donde quería llegar su mamá. Después de unos minutos de estar analizando la pregunta, abrió los ojos en su máxima capacidad al comprender lo que ella trataba de decirle.

― ¡Imposible! ¡Ni en un millón de años!

― ¿Y por qué no? ―preguntó la mujer

―Pues por qué no, él jamás se fijaría en mi... digo, ni siquiera sé si es... no, no puede ser...además él tiene muchas chicas detrás suyo y...

― Dime algo ― lo interrumpió su madre ― ¿En todo el tiempo que ha estado haciéndote esas "burlas", ha tenido alguna novia o alguna amiga especial?

―No

―Entonces, ahí lo tienes ¡Sam Evans solo quiere llamar tu atención! ¡Por que es muy probable que le gustes!

Blaine enrojeció por completo y de repente sentía que hacía demasiado calor y que el lugar era cada momento más y más pequeño. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de que el chico más codiciado de McKinley pudiera tener algún interés en él. Simplemente había asumido que no era de su agrado y a eso se debía el constante acoso del rubio. Su madre dejó ir el asunto por el momento, pero el tema rondó por la cabeza del chico mientras seguía con su desayuno y cuando hacía sus deberes.

¿Podría ser eso verdad?

Kitty llevaba un vestido que la hacía ver despampanante y que si él no fuera gay, seguramente estaría tras los huesos de la rubia. Al contrario, él iba con una camisa simple color negra y por encima una azul de manga larga y botones sin abrochar; además de sus jeans negros ajustados y unos zapatos cafés. Muy normal como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Gracias a Dios, Ryder fue quién los recibió. La gente se amontonaba por todos lados y no era de extrañar pues eran las nueve y media, y aún había gente que faltaba por llegar.

La música en vivo resonaba en sus oídos como si tuviera audífonos a toda su capacidad. Sonrió moviéndose entre la gente con Kitty y Ryder a su lado para llegar a la barra de bebidas. Haría lo posible por pasar un buen rato junto con sus amigos y evitar tener contacto con su tormento.

Porque sabía que si su madre tenía razón con respecto a Sam, él no pondría mucha resistencia ante cualquier tipo de acercamiento del rubio.

Por muy cretino, fanfarrón, egocéntrico y excéntrico que él fuera, seguía siendo jodidamente atractivo.

Kitty chilló algo como ''amo esa canción'' en su oído y acto seguido lo arrastró hasta la pista. Comenzó a contonear sus caderas, invitando a Blaine. Él rió de lo entusiasta que era y le siguió el ritmo de la canción. La canción adquirió un ritmo acelerado en los coros y ellos saltaron como si estuvieran locos. Era mucha diversión.

Blaine no se podía quejar, Sam Evans sí que sabía poner ambiente en las fiestas. ¿Y por qué mentir? Tenía una voz que lo hacía estremecer. Kitty reía y apuntaba al escenario para decir algunos comentarios sobre el chico. Blaine rodaba los ojos y negaba divertido. A su mejor amiga de verdad que gustaba el rubio.

Después de más de una hora de baile, su garganta exigía un poco de agua para hidratarse. Cogió a su amiga del brazo y se encaminaron por unos refrescos. Ryder les dio algo en un vaso, asegurando que no era nada malo, pero Blaine lo conocía de sobra. De igual manera, tomó todo y pronto se sintió más relajado e hidratado.

―Nuestra siguiente canción… ―dijo Sam por el micrófono. Una fina capa de sudor adornaba su rostro pero no se veía sucio o desagradable sino todo lo contrario―. Es nueva y esperamos que les guste.

Su voz comenzó la primera estrofa y al moreno casi se le cae el vaso al escuchar dicha estrofa.

Y eso no fue lo peor, ya que los ojos verdes de Sam estaban clavados sobre Blaine. No había duda, la canción iba dedicada a él.

_Every time you come around_

_You hear 'em saying yeah (yeah)_

_Every time feels like a revival (glory)_

_So get up, right now_

_We're coming for the title_

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a cantar el coro con una enorme sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Movía su cuerpo y cantaba sin despegar los ojos de Blaine.

_I want you on my team_

_Want you like kid just wants a milkshake_

_And I won't let it go to waste if I get a taste_

_I'm gonna drink the whole thing_

En el último verso, guiñó un ojo en dirección al chico que parecía no creer lo que estaba sucediendo. ¡Por Dios! ¡Su madre tenía la razón!

Sintió un codazo a su costado y por fin consiguió despegar sus ojos del espectáculo. Kitty tenía una cara de incredulidad combinado con dolor. Él sacudió la cabeza, y formuló con sus labios "no tengo ni idea" y la rubia comprendió que ella había sido la del error.

Sam nunca gustó, ni gustaría de ella.

Sam gustaba de una persona y esa persona era su mejor amigo: Blaine Anderson.

Le sonrió, sin resentimientos.

―Ve por él, tigre ―dijo en su oído.

Blaine la miró con cara de confusión―. ¿Qué…? A mí no me gus…

―Cállate y no me mientas ―agarró el rostro de su amigo entre sus pequeñas manos para acercarlo al de ella―. Ya que. ¿Por qué no te has quejado de sus burlas? ¿Por qué dejas que te moleste? Porque en el fondo te agrada el hecho de que Sam se interese en ti ―tomó aire para seguir hablando― Blaine, soy tu mejor amiga ―besó su mejilla―. Él te gusta y no lo niegues, así que... ¡Ve y pon tus pompones abajo por él! ―gritó entre risitas.

El rostro del chico adquirió una tonalidad rojiza y muy avergonzado por las palabras de su amiga se quedo parado como idiota, hasta que Kitty le dio un empujón, animándolo a caminar hasta el improvisado escenario y hablarle a Sam Pero Blaine no tenia intención de ir, y delante de medio mundo declarar que estaba muy contento con la dedicatoria de Sam Evans. Así que mejor fue en busca de Ryder con la esperanza de que su amigo le hiciera olvidar lo que le esperaba.

— ¡Blaine! Hazme un favor y tráeme un paquete de vasos de la alacena... — le dijo su castaño amigo en cuanto lo vio. No era lo que Blaine esperaba, pero al menos estaría lejos de Sam

Entró en la alacena en busca de los vasos y los encontró con facilidad, pero en el momento en que los iba a tomar una voz familiar hizo que se quedara congelado.

— ¿Y qué te pareció la canción?

Blaine haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano se dio la vuelta y lo más tranquilo que pudo dijo

—Estuvo... bien — Sam le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Ante el gesto Blaine dejó salir un sonido de sorpresa: ya que de cerca Sam era mucho más sexy. Una cosa era verlo de lejos, con el sudor y ese aire salvaje, y otra muy distinta a tenerlo así de cerca. ― Pero no he traído mis pompones ― habló, con un tono ligero de voz.

―Oh, mi dulce e inocente Blaine ―una sonrisa pícara se mostraba en los labios del rubio, casi tanto como su voz―. No me refería a esos pompones.

El aire se quedó atorado en su cuerpo y Blaine sintió un agradable calor en su vientre. Dejó salir un sonido ahogado. ¿Sam Evans era una persona real? Ni en sus más bizarros sueños se imaginó que existiera alguien como él.

― ¿Q-qué? ¿A-a qué te refieres?

Sam lo agarró por las muñecas y lo arrinconó entre los estantes. Una parte del cerebro del moreno no sabía cómo reaccionar mientras que la otra seguía conmocionada por lo cálido que era el toque del chico. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y enrojecieron aún más cuando el rubio olvido completamente lo que espacio vital significaba.

―Blaine ―susurro, peligrosamente cerca de los labios del de rizos―. Quiero besarte ―mordió su labio inferior―. ¿Me permites hacerlo?

Él chico solo atinó a asentir y pronto, unos deliciosos y carnosos labios estuvieron sobre los suyos, en un beso demandante. Blaine gruñó por lo bien que se sentía.

Los besos mojados del mayor bajaron desde los labios del Blaine, a su cuello. Las expertas manos de Sam se movían con agilidad haciendo que unos sonidos ahogados se escaparan de la garganta de Blaine.

Blaine no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya que estaba seguro que Sam quería hacer algo más que simples caricias, y él... bueno, él también quería más, pero no quería que su primera vez fuera en la alacena de la casa de Ryder

―Sam ―gimió, al sentir las manos del rubio sobre su trasero ―. Necesitamos… ― Sam mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja―. Neces... — Maldita sea, Iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea y el maldito chico frente a él iba a ser el culpable.

— ¡Blaine! ―la puerta de la alacena se abrió de golpe―. ¡Por qué tardas tanto con los…! ¡Oh! Lo siento, chicos… ― dijo Ryder mientras salía apresuradamente con una sonrisa traviesa y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Los chicos se miraron unos segundos, procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—Dime, que no acaba de pasar, lo que acaba de pasar — dijo Blaine mas rojo que un tomate y queriendo que el suelo se lo tragara en ese momento.

—Sí, si paso y por eso voy a matar a tu amigo — dijo el rubio con irritación, mientras intentaba regularizar su respiración.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras se ponían la ropa en los lugares correctos.

—Sam... Esto que acaba de suceder... ¿Qué significa? —Se atrevió a preguntar el moreno

― Esto, significa que me gustas y que quiero que estemos juntos — dijo Sam como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

―. ¡Por supuesto! No voy a dejar que te largues con cualquier niño de papi a la primera. Eres mío. Con todo y tus pompones.

―Tú sí que tienes un serio problema con mis pompones.

―No tengo idea de qué estás hablando… ―replicó con un tono inocente.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

―Creo que debo llevar los vasos…

―Sí, deberías... pero dentro de un rato —y volvió a besarlo.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

― ¡Kitty, no hay forma que me hagas hacer esto!

―Blaine, claro que lo harás, ya que tu novio hizo está canción para ti ―dijo con su ceño fruncido―. Sólo sigue la coreografía.

―No me siento muy cómodo…

―Cierra el pico, Anderson y mueve tus pompones.

― ¿¡Cuál es la obsesión que tienen todos con mis pompones!? ―gimoteó. .

Mientras en las gradas Sam no dejaba de pensar lo bien que Blaine movía sus pompones.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::**

**Bueno, eso es todo y espero les haya gustado. Otra vez gracias a ****Annie por darme su permiso para adaptar su historia. Ahora me despido y ya saben, los reviews no cuestan y es muy lindo leerlos. XOX**


End file.
